Known from DE 10309414 A1 is a sensor means for identifying an occurrence of jamming in the case of a hand-held power tool, having a motion sensor for sensing a motion quantity of the hand-held power tool in a predefined first sensitivity axis. The motion sensor has a second sensitivity axis in addition to the first sensitivity axis.